


Cuddle Bug

by DenDragon14



Series: Dysfunctional Newsies [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adorable, Affection, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Incest, No Smut, Oscar is a protective brother, Platonic Cuddling, Reminiscing, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenDragon14/pseuds/DenDragon14
Summary: He knows well enough that if Wiesel caught them like this in the morning, he'd skin them both alive.OrMorris is very prone to nightmares and constantly wants to sleep in Oscar's bed to keep them at bay.
Relationships: Morris Delancey & Oscar Delancey
Series: Dysfunctional Newsies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608244
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Cuddle Bug

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing writing this?  
> I really like the Delancey brothers and wanted to expand on their relationship? Yes, but also this popped into my head at work and it went from there, so yeah...  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Sorry in advance for any typos.

**Cuddle Bug**

Oscar resisted groaning in annoyance as he felt someone nudging him on the shoulder. This had been the fourth time this week that Morris had woken him, only to ask if he could crawl into bed with Oscar. If they'd been younger, then he would have allowed it, but he knew that he couldn't keep doing it every single time Mo had a bad dream. Oscar had bad dreams too, but he never had anyone to comfort him, so Morris shouldn't need anyone to comfort him in times like these either.

He sighed heavily again as he felt someone gently shake his shoulder and call out his name in a whisper.

"Mo," he sighed, "ain't you a bit old to be crawling into my bed every time you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Please," he whispered. Even in the near pitch-black of the room, Oscar knew Morris was making puppy dog eyes; he'd always been a master at that. And, if he had had the energy to keep his eyes open, perhaps it would have worked.  
  
"No," he growled back and rolled onto his other to face away from rother. "You have your own bed, Mo. Why don't you use it?" He heard Morris whine in disappointment but heard the shuffle of feet on the floor and the rustle of fabric as he climbed back into his own respective bed. Morris had always had a rough time with nightmares; Oscar wished he knew what caused bad dreams: if he knew what the cause was he could have probably helped. But even when their parents had still been around, before they had ditched them on a street corner,  
  
He sighed as he heard his brother toss and turn in bed, no doubt struggling to get back to a calm enough state to fall asleep. When Oscar opened his eyes, he saw Morris staring back at him. Again, he still had those damn puppy dog eyes, and if it wasn't his brother's eyes, the damn facial expression Mo wore had the same damn effect.

He sighed again and pulled back his covers.

"C'mon," he whispered, beckoning him over to his bed.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered as he climbed into bed. Oscar grunted in acknowledgment as he slid over to make room for his brother. He shouldn't be indulging him, but he found it hard to say no to his little brother all the time.  
  
"No snuggling," he warned as Morris started to slide closer to him. He turned away from Morris so they slept back to back. When Morris finally fell back under the waves of sleep, Oscar turned over onto his other side and wrapped an arm protectively over his brother. His chin rested on Morris' shoulder and he knew that if their Uncle Wiesel caught them like this in the morning, he'd skin them both alive for sure.  
  
They were both approaching young adulthood and in anyone's eyes, this cuddling in bed together would be seen only as inappropriate, no matter how they tried to explain it. Oscar was nearly fifteen while Morris was only thirteen but needless to say, if their uncle saw them cuddling in bed together, there would be hell to pay.

When their parents had still been around, physical displays of affection had been encouraged. Their father used to call their mother a koala since she always seemed to be wrapped around him. She thought it was cute to be thought of like a cute, fluffy bear, although she learned later on that koalas could be rather dangerous too so she deemed to be infected with something she called a cuddle bug. She'd mentioned the term to him and their father had adopted it.

And from then on she had been their cuddle bug. She loved to snuggle and cuddle with those that she loved. When he rooted around in his memories, he vaguely recalled the warmth of her arms around him and the sweet smell of her skin. And although he had never told anyone, he missed her hugs.

He tried to think of the last time he had hugged his brother. Nothing recently jumped out at him, however, he could recall all their physical altercations with one another. Verbal altercations that had ended with fists being thrown, with play wrestling turning into a fight; all he could think of when it came to touching was all the negative types of touch. He wanted that to change; the more he thought on it, the more he could see their relationship taking a turn for the worse if things kept going the way they were. And Oscar really didn't want that. Other than their uncle Wiesel, they had no family.

They just had each other. 

He hugged Morris tighter. Sure, they were well past the years where they needed to be coddled at the occurrences of bad dreams, but this was his brother, his only family. Sure, in the future they'd probably both end up getting married, but for the time being, they only had each other and he wanted their bond to be a strong one, a good one.

And although he'd never admit it, perhaps he'd inherited his mother's "cuddle bug" too.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope that this was alright. I'm not too great at writing siblings since I don't have any, but I am profoundly interested in sibling relationships in general, but particularly brother and brother relationships. So, yeah, I felt I had to write something cute like this for them. If it seems incestuous, I apologize, it wasn't intended that way.


End file.
